Say what now?
by ultimatebishoujo21
Summary: Anderson and Seras and I have been friends since forever. What happens when they meet again on opposite sides?


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Hellsing characters nor will I ever.

Warning: Any bad flames will be used to make smores

(Dream)

_A young Seras Victoria was chasing after a young Alexander Anderson_

_Seras: Alex, Wait for me_

_Alexander: That's the point of tag lassie, ye have to catch me_

_I run in and join Seras in running_

_Me: Need help Seras?_

_She nods_

_I pick her up and lift her to where she only needs one more inch to catch Alexander._

_Alex: No fair lassie!!_

_Seras: It is so fair!! I'm gonna get ya now Alex._

_She pounces on him and they roll down the hill and stop with Seras landing on top of him_

_I take a picture of them_

_Me: Now I gotcha!!_

(End Dream)

I cry in my sleep. When I wake up I notice the tears on my pillow

I get my stuff by the door and drive myself to the airport and park my car there.

I check in my luggage and go through security without a hitch.

I wait until my flight is called at the gate. When my flight is called, I board the plane.

I sit down in my seat and fall asleep

Hellsing Manor

Integra: Alucard, Agent Victoria I have some good news.

Alucard and Seras: What is it?

Integra: We have a new addition coming to work for this organization.

Alucard: Who is it?

Integra: Bring 'em in Walter.

Walter brings me in.

Seras is surprised to see me

Seras: Dani, is that you?

I look up and the moment I see Seras I am surprised

Me: Yes its me. Is that you Catwoman Seras?

She nods

Seras: I can't believe you are here Wonder Woman Dani.

Integra: Agent Victoria, you know each other?

We nod

Me: We're old friends.

Seras: We had a group going on and we were inseparable

Alucard: You never told me you had any friends Police Girl

Seras: You never asked Master.

Me: Seras, why do you call him Master?

Seras: Because he made me into a vampire. I'm a fledgling.

Me: Cool now all your missing is a Castle in Transylvania and then you would be set to be the bride you've always dreamed of.

Alucard: Why is that Police Girl?

Seras: Because ever since I was a little girl, I've (whispers) always dreamt of being Dracula's bride and lifelong companion (end whispers).

Integra looks at Seras shocked.

Seras: But I wasn't the only one. One other shared the dream I had.

Me: Yes that was me. Remember Seras?

She nods

Integra: So what was the dream you two both had?

I whisper it in Integra's ear

Integra: Agent Victoria since you know her so well, why don't you give her a tour and start showing her the ropes.

Seras salutes

Seras: Yes Sir Integra!

Then we leave the room.

Alucard: I wonder what Police Girl would think if she knew Dracula himself was her master.

Integra: Don't even Alucard. You certainly have an interesting fledgling.

Then Seras shows me to my room, which is right next to hers. I close my door and get ready for bed and find that Walter has already brought my stuff.

I close my eyes and go to sleep.

(The next morning)

I wake up and take a walk through the mansion. I go outside and feel the sun's warm embrace on me. Suddenly I hear a flutter in my ear. I turn around to see who is could be and I see a tiny angel flying.

Me: Hi there I'm Dani what is your name?

Tiny angel: My name is Fin, I'm an angel from heaven.

Me: You are so cute. So what is an angel doing talking to me?

Fin: I have come here to give you news.

Me: What news?

Fin: You, Danielle, are the reincarnation of Joanne of Arc.

Me: No way!! I'm Jewish. There is no way a Jew can be like Joanne of Arc.

Fin.: Yes there is. When you were born, you received two different souls.

Me: Ok so besides my own soul you are saying I received Joanne of Arc's soul as well?

She nods

Me: I wonder what that means

Fin: That means you were meant to fight on heaven's side as Kaitou Jeanne

Me: Really?

Fin then gives me the Petit Claire and the rosary.

I point to the Petit Claire

Me: What's this?

Fin: This is the Petit Claire. This allows you to sense devils and demons as well as stored your checkmates

Me: What do you mean?

Fin: Your job as Kaitou Jeanne is to seal all demons and devils and checkmate them, which means turn them into chess pieces by throwing these pins at possessed items.

Me: Ok I get that. But why did Heaven choose me to be Kaitou Jeanne?

Fin: I don't know. You weren't chosen. You were destined to house Joanne of Arc's soul.

Me: Oh ok.

I point to the rosary

Me: One last question what is this?

Fin: This is your rosary. It allows you to transform into Kaitou Jeanne. And if in the future, you need help, I'll always be with you, but only you in this organization can see me and only you can hear me.

Me: Ok cool.

I go back to the mansion to my room with Fin flying next to me.

I start unpacking my things

A few hours later, the sun goes down and Seras knocks on my door.

I open the door for her.

Me: So what's up?

Seras: I was wondering if by any chance you had that thing that guy gave me years ago.

Me: (whispers) you mean the rosary necklace Alex gave you?

She nods.

Me: Come in.

She comes in my room

Seras: Were you unpacking all day?

Me: Yup I was bored since you were in your coffin bed sleeping.

I go into one of my drawers and get the rosary necklace. She looks at it.

Seras: That's the one I have been looking for since I started working here.

Me: So all of a sudden why do you need it for?

Seras: First, I miss it and the person who gave it to me, second you could call it my good luck charm.

Me: Why is that?

Seras: Because my first major mission is this organization called Iscariot is going to be coming here and sending an agent to come here and kill my master and I.

Me: So you have feelings for Alucard?

Seras: Yes, please don't let him read it in your mind or tell him.

Me: I won't. Your secrets are always safe with me.

We hear noises after 2-3 hours and I send her a sign wishing her good luck. She leaves.

Fin: Dani, this Alex person Seras has an attachment to, would his last name be Anderson?

Me: Ya it is. How did you know?

Fin: First, he's a servant of heaven as a priest. Second, he's the agent from Iscariot coming.

Me: What? No way!

She nods.

As I leave my room to warn Seras, I bump into Alexander Anderson.

Me: Alex? Is that you?

His eyes widen realizing that it is me, an old friend.

Anderson: Dani, is that you? My how the years have changed you so.

Me: Same to you Alex. What are you doing here?

Anderson: Just killing some unholy trash. How about ye?

Me: I work here.

Anderson turns to leave.

Me: Alex wait!

Anderson: Yes

I tell Anderson that Seras has been cursed with being a vampire and to please not destroy her.

Anderson: How do I know which one is my Seras?

Me: (I turn around and point to a moon-shaped mark on my upper neck. Then I turn back around) Seras has one just like mine except hers is a sun remember?

Anderson suddenly remembers it.

Anderson: I promise not to harm Seras, you or any of my old friends from our group.

Me: Thank you Alexander.

I give him a hug and he hugs me back.

Anderson: Now to free my Seras from the vampire's grasp.

He leaves. Five minutes later I realize what he just said and I know that now Alexander Anderson has a crush on Seras.

I shrug thinking it's too late to warn her now and go to sleep.

Seras keeps shooting at ghouls left and right with her massive Harkonnen.

Alucard shoots at ghouls with his two guns, Jackal and Casull.

They end up back-to-back shooting at the ghouls that surround them.

Seras clutches her rosary necklace that she put around her neck, then lets go to continue shooting ghouls.

Alucard puts away is guns in his coat and use some of his vampire powers to kill the remaining ghouls.

Anderson walks in with is blessed blades.

Anderson: Well if it isn't Hellsing's pet vampire and a new recruit.

Seras starts clutching her necklace again.

Alucard sees that she is clutching her heart.

Alucard: Police Girl, why are you clutching your human heart when you don't have one anymore?

Seras comes up with a lie.

Seras: Sorry Master, some human habits are hard to break I guess.

Alucard believes her.

Anderson walks up to Alucard's fledgling. Seras doesn't recognize him.

Anderson: What be ye name lass?

Seras: My name is Seras Victoria, daughter of Mary Saint Teresa and Joseph Victor

Alucard: Those were your parents correct Police Girl?

She nods

Anderson: I knew ye parents lass, they were faithful and loyal servants of the Lord.

Alucard walks up behind Seras and puts a gloved hand on her shoulder.

Alucard: And what would you know Judas Priest?

Seras: Why are you telling me this?

Anderson: Because I can free you from his spell Seras.

Seras: Whose spell? How do you know who I am?

Alucard: Police Girl, he thinks me turning you into a vampire was a spell.

Anderson: At least I use her name.

He turns to Seras.

Anderson: I know ye name lass because I was an old friend of yours years ago.

Seras: The only person I could think of that looks a little like you would is my friend Alex. Anderson, what's your last name?

Anderson: It's Anderson.

Seras: Alex is that you in there?

Anderson: Aye Seras it is I.

Anderson gives Seras a hug.

Alucard looks on confused. Seras gets out of the hug

Anderson: Ok my turn to prove something. Turn around Seras.

She turns around. Anderson lifts up her hair, to Alucard's immediate dismay. Anderson sees the sun mark on her upper neck. He lets go of her hair.

Anderson: It appears Dani was right. Seras turn back around.

She turns back around.

Alucard suddenly pulls her to him where he can smell her scent and feel her against him.

Seras: What did Dani say?

Anderson: She told me the only way I would know its ye, Seras, is if I checked for ye mark.

Alucard: (murmurs in Seras's ear) What mark would that be Police Girl?

Seras blushes at the closeness for a second.

Seras lifts her hair to reveal the mark of the sun to Alucard. She points to the mark.

Seras: This mark Master.

Alucard: Its ironic that you have a mark of a sun when you are my Draculina of the night, (whispers) Seras Victoria.

Seras gets a chill run down her spine when her master whispers her name is her ear.

Alucard: So does this Dani have a mark Judas Priest?

Anderson: Aye. Hers is in the same place as Seras, but hers is a moon.

Seras: Dani still has her mark? Yay!!

Alucard: So Dani has a mark too.

Alucard whips out his Jackal from his coat while his Casull is still in there.

Anderson whips out his blessed blades.

Anderson: I need to rescue Seras from ye unholy trash.

Alucard: No you don't.

Anderson shows Alucard the rosary necklaces Seras and I gave him.

Anderson: Still don't believe me?

Seras: You still have the rosaries we gave you?

He nods

Anderson: And I assume ye both have the rosary and amulet I gave ye.

Alucard looks at Seras.

Seras: I have the rosary and Dani has the amulet.

Anderson gets a call from his superiors saying to fall back.

Anderson: I shall be back for you my dear Seras.

The he leaves. Alucard puts away his Jackal. And leads Seras to Integra's office.

Seras: Master what are you doing?

Alucard: My master needs to see us both.

Alucard and Seras tell Integra everything that happened.

Integra: I see. This is bad and I have worse news.

Seras: What could be worse?

Integra: The Queen has invited all of us, even Dani, to a costumed ball.

Seras: That doesn't sound so bad. It'll be like prom and Halloween in senior year again for Dani and I.

Integra: The worst part is Iscariot and other organizations will be there as well.

Seras: Why is that bad Sir Integra?

Integra: Well after what you two told me, there is a chance a fight will break out.

I run in after getting Walter's message to come to Integra's office immediately.

Me: Sorry I'm late Sire Integra Hellsing

Integra: It's fine as long as you talk to me afterwards.

Me: Ok.

Seras: So whom would the fight break out between?

Integra: Alucard and Alexander Anderson.

Alucard nods

Seras and Me: What can we do to prevent it?

Integra: Seras, stay close to Alucard. Dani, stay close to Anderson. You two will be given communicators to warn each other and help the males evade each other.

Me: So will the communicators be hidden?

Integra: Yes they will be hidden on one of your molars

Me: Like Charlie's Angels!!

Seras: Can me and Dani use our own code names Sir Integra?

Integra: I suppose so as long as they don't have anything to do with sex, vampires, religion, politics, evil, organizations, terrorism, violence, drugs, alcohol, profanity or prejudice.

Seras: (whispers to me) No fair I was gonna use the Golden Draculina for me and the Dark Blood for you.

Me: (whispers) I have better ones for us.

Seras nods in agreement.

Integra: I will brief you three more tomorrow night. I expect you girls to start coming up with code names for yourselves. The event is in 2 days. Pick out nice ones.

Seras nods.

Integra: I dismiss Alucard and Agent Seras Victoria to go training.

They nod and leave, closing the door behind them.

Me: Ok what event is this?

Integra: It is a ball that the Queen of England has invited the entire Hellsing organization, as well as Iscariot and other organizations, to attend.

Me: So why do I have to stay close to Anderson? Especially since he has a crush on Seras.

I put my hands over my mouth realizing what I just said. Integra smirks.

Integra: Does he now?

I nod.

Integra: I have Seras stay close to Alucard for two reasons. One, she is his fledgling and he is her master. Second, Seras is the only one who can restrain Alucard should a fight break out.

I nod.

Integra: Tell me Dani, you have been friends with Agent Victoria for how long?

Me: Since elementary school. I've also known Alex and everyone else from our group of friends for that long.

Integra: Do you happen to know what Agent Victoria looks for in a companion or spouse?

I nod

Me: Of course I do.

Integra: Good now help me sort through these files of suitors for her.

After an hour of searching I shake my head.

Me: Not one of these have even one of the qualities Seras looks for in a guy.

Integra: So who in your opinion is more qualified?

Me: Her master Alucard or Alex.

Integra: Who is this Alex you and Agent Victoria speak of?

Me: An old friend of ours. His name is Alexander Anderson and we call him Alex. And by 'we' we mean the group of friends we've had since we were in elementary school.

Integra: I didn't want to tell Alucard or Agent Victoria this, but the Queen has mandated for myself and Agent Victoria to find our husbands-to be at the ball. If I cannot find anyone at the ball, I will be forced to marry an old rival of mine.

Me: Who is the rival?

Integra: Enrico Maxwell, head of the Iscariot organization. The reason I asked you if you knew what Agent Victoria looks for in a spouse is because my servant Alucard has romantic feelings for her and has taken an interest in her. That's also why I assigned Agent Victoria to stay close to him. But don't tell those two vampires I said that.

I nod.

Me: What is the attire for the ball?

Integra: Believe it or not, it is a costumed ball. I'm going to tell you what Alucard's costume will be so you can help Agent Victoria pick one.

Me: Yes Sir Integra. When should we go shopping?

Integra: Tomorrow.

I nod.

After Sir Integra and I talk, I go to my room.

Five minutes after I get ready to go to bed I hear a knock on the door.

Me: Who is it?

Seras: It's me Wonder Woman Dani.

Me: Come in Catwoman Seras.

I open the door.

Seras was in her kitty pajamas and she noticed my tiger pajamas.

Me: So what's up?

Seras: Can I talk to you please?

Me: Ok. I'll fix us some of our favorite tea and you can sit with me on my bed.

Seras nods.

I fix the tea and give a cup to her.

I sit next to her on the bed.

Me: So what's on your mind?

Seras: I had a bad dream last night.

Me: Tell me about it.

Seras tells me her dream.

Me: That probably means you are insecure about your master's feelings. All that is gonna change so don't worry.

Seras: How will that change?

Me: It starts tomorrow

Seras: What is going on tomorrow?

Me: You and me are going shopping for a costume for you and me.

Seras: Really? That's awesome!!

Seras looks out my window.

Seras: It's almost sunrise. I better go back to sleep. See you when the sun goes down.

She leaves.

A few hours later a couple of minutes after the sun has gone down, Seras and I get ready to go shopping.

(Flashback)

Me: You wanted to see me Sir Integra?

Integra: Close the door. Yes there is something I'd like to talk to you about.

I close the door and sit across from Integra.

Integra: I know you and Agent Victoria are going shopping today. Alucard already has his costume.

Me: What is his costume?

Integra: Something totally predictable.

Me: Dracula?

Integra nods.

Integra gives me a credit card.

Me: What's this for?

Integra: A credit card to buy u and Agent Victoria costumes, accesories, etc.

Me: Thank you Sir Integra! But how can I pay you back?

Integra: Make sure Agent Victoria gets a sexy, yet tasteful costume.

Me: Will do Sir Integra.

I put the card in my pocket and go meet Seras.

Walter takes us to the mall and drops us off.

Walter: I'll be back by the time the mall closes. Have Fun!

Me and Seras: We will!

Me: Weapons ready Seras?

She nods.

Me: Got the plan and your walkie talkie?

She nods.

Me: Then lets move and conquer.

We go by some stores and find a costume store. We go in.

We pick out some costumes and try them on. After we try them on we pay for our costumes and head to other stores to get shoes and accessories. After a few hours, Walter picks us up. He was surprised at the shopping bags we got, but disregarded it.

When we get back to the Hellsing mansion, we put all of our purchases away.

I give Sir Integra the credit card back. Then I went to sleep.

(A couple of nights later, the day of the ball.)

Seras and I show each other our costume when we put them on with shoes and accessories and everything.

My costume is an angel. Seras is dressed as Mina Murray.

Me: I knew that costume would be cute for you.

Seras: Why do you think that?

Me: Because Alucard's costume is Dracula

At this she blushed.

Seras: You wanted to help my dream come true?

Me: Yes. You deserve it.

Seras looked like she was about to cry tears of joy when we hugged.

Me: So, lets put on our makeup to seal the deal.

Seras: Ok, although yours doesn't require a lot and neither does mine.

Me: Seras, I have something for that bare neck of yours.

Seras: What? I already have Alex's rosary with me.

I hand her a black choker with a red stone on it. She takes it.

Seras: This is beautiful. I'd love to wear it.

Me: Let me help you by putting it on you.

I put the choker on Seras. She looks at it in the mirror, then we both put on our makeup.

We exit my room to meet up with Sir Integra and everyone else, except Alucard, who hasn't come yet .

Everyone else is shocked at our costumes.

Integra: Nice work Dani. This costume is absolutely perfect for Agent Victoria. Let me call my servant now.

Integra: (yells) Alucard!!

Alucard phases out of nowhere in his costume.

Alucard: You rang, my master?

Integra: Everyone else is here but you. Get your sorry vampire self in the car now.

We all go in the car.

When we get to the location of the ball, I see Fin flying towards me.

I tell everyone I'll catch up and to go on inside and they do.

Me: Fin, what's wrong?

Fin: Jeanne, it's bad. There is a demon nearby and you have to seal it.

Me: My first mission already?

She nods. Then she closes her eyes and a beam of pink light goes from her forehead to my rosary.

Fin: Just say, Jeanne d'arc, lend me your power. Help me fulfill Kami's wish.

Me: Ok.

I hold my rosary and say the words.

I then transform into Kaitou Jeanne. I look at my transformed self.

Me: Well this is different.

Fin: I already sent out a warning note.

I cut the power first so no one sees me. Then I run in and locate the demon. The Petit Claire reacts to a stone held by the Queen.

I speak words I hear in my head and throw a pin at the stone to checkmate it. The demon disappears and the pin turns into a chess piece. Fin then collects the chess piece. Then I run outside and change back.

I restore the power in the building.

Then I walk inside. I see everyone looking all confused. I walk up to Seras.

Me: What happened?

Seras: It was awful. The power went out and one of the Queen's jewels was stolen.

Me: By who?

Seras: By a thief named Kaitou Jeanne.

Me: Ready to go, Natalie?

Seras: As ready as I'll ever be, Dylan.

Seras and I go to our posts.

I walk up to Father Alexander Anderson. He was dressed as a priest.

Me: Hey Alex.

Anderson: Hey Dani, love the costume. Are ye an angel?

I nod.

Me: I like your costume too. Are you a priest?

He nods.

Anderson: So where's Seras?

Me: She's the only Mina Murray here who has the rosary you gave her around her arm as a bracelet.

Anderson: Really? Do ye still have your amulet?

I show him my amulet. Then I put it back in my costume.

Me: I always wear my amulet and Seras always wears her rosary necklace. Do you still have the rosary necklaces we gave you?

He nods.

Anderson: I never take it off for anything, lass.

I see Seras and Alucard dancing and talking.

Me: Wanna get something to drink with me?

Anderson: Sure. I'm a little parched anyway from this Kaitou Jeanne business.

Me: I thought tonight was her first night.

Anderson: Maybe. But I recall reading about an incident many years ago when a Jeanne stole left and right. It didn't matter the value either. She stole from valuable treasures to worthless trash.

Me: Really? I never heard of it.

Anderson: (whispers) That's because the Vatican kept it secret from the world.

Me: Really?

He nods

Anderson: But now that this has happened, the world will know about her now that she has showed up once again.

We walk to the bar and order our drinks. Anderson orders whiskey. I order something else. We finish our drinks.

Seras tell me she's nearby through her communicator.

Me: Alex, wanna dance with me?

Anderson: Sure.

We walk to the dance floor and get into dancing positions and start dancing. I tell Seras not to go on the dance floor through my communicator.

Anderson: So how did ye end up working for a bunch of protestants called the Hellsing Organization?

Me: I was offered a job by the Queen. She thought I'd be suitable for a job at Hellsing, even though I was Jewish. So she requested a job for me from Sir Integra Hellsing. I didn't know their previous new recruit was our Seras. So I accepted.

Anderson: What about the friends ye left behind?

Me: Most of my friends were far away including you and Seras when I accepted the job, but I still kept in touch with them through the internet.

Anderson: Did ye ever find me Seras and I on the web?

I shake my head. The song ends.

Me: I'm gonna sit down for a while. I haven't danced like that for a long time.

Anderson: I'll come with you. Has it really been years since you last danced like that?

Me: Yes. The last time I danced like that was the last school dance of our last year of high school, the senior prom. That was when the whole group was together. I still have the pictures I took.

We walk to the table that is assigned to our organizations.

I sit down.

Me: Wow I guess the Queen planned to have the Iscariot and Hellsing organizations sit together so we could get along.

Anderson: I think so.

Anderson sits down next to me.

We talk for a while. When its time for dinner, the Queen called for everyone to sit down. Anderson and I were already seated so we were waiting for everyone else in our organizations.

We see the rest of the people from our organizations. Seras sits on the other side of me and Alucard sits next to Seras. Integra sits next to Alucard and Enrico Maxwell sits next to Anderson.

Alucard: Well if it isn't the Vatican dogs?

Maxwell: Well if it isn't the English sows?

Integra: Alucard, don't start!

Anderson: I don't get it.

Seras: What don't you get, Alex?

Anderson: I don't get how we always fight all the time whenever we see someone from another organization.

Maxwell: It's easy, Anderson. We fight because we are Catholic and they are Protestant.

Me: I don't think it matters.

Our food comes.

Integra: Why do you say that?

Seras starts fiddling with her rosary around her arm and I start fiddling with my amulet around my neck.

Me: Because don't we worship the same divine presence?

Everyone else nods.

Me: So why shouldn't we get along?

Anderson: I agree with that actually.

Seras: So do I.

Integra: What you say makes sense Dani.

Alucard: Actually doing it is hard.

Me: Then form an alliance with each other's organizations. We basically fight the same enemy, so why don't we join forces? All in favor of joining forces with each other's organizations, raise your hand.

Everyone but Alucard, Enrico Maxwell, and Sir Integra Hellsing raises their hands then puts them down.

Me: Now all opposed raise their hands.

Alucard, Enrico Maxwell, and Sir Integra raise their hands then puts them down.

Me: The majority wants to join forces Sir Integra. What do you say to that?

She sighs in surrender

Integra: Fine, I'll make sure the Hellsing organization forms an alliance with the Iscariot organization.

Anderson: What do you have to say about that Maxwell?

Enrico Maxwell sighs in surrender as well.

Maxwell: I'll do the same.

Seras, Anderson and Me: Good!

Alucard: I can't believe you want to be in an alliance with Iscariot, Police Girl.

Anderson and I look at Alucard.

Anderson and Me: She has a name you know. It is Seras Victoria.

Integra: They are right, you know.

Alucard. Sorry, I meant Seras.

Me: Good just don't call her Police Girl anymore. And don't even think of calling her Kitten.

Anderson: I know that's right. The last person who called her Kitten, was killed instantly and brutally by Seras. Remember Dani? And remember Seras?

Alucard looks at Seras in disbelief.

Alucard: My fledgling killing when she was human?

Seras: Several times, Alucard.

Me: True story.

Alucard: Damn. That changes things.

Seras: What do you mean Alucard?

Alucard: Nothing, nothing my fledgling.

Seras: So Alucard, what are you dressed as tonight?

Alucard: It should be obvious. I'm Dracula the infamous vampire king. What is everyone else?

Me: Mine's way to obvious for people not to see it. I'm an angel.

Integra: I'm just a lady who serves her queen.

Maxwell: I'm a pimp.

Me and Seras start giggling.

Anderson: I'm a priest.

Alucard: (coughs) way too obvious.

Everyone in the table says their costume until its Seras's turn.

Seras: I'm not telling. My master Alucard has to figure it out for himself.

Integra: Why won't you tell everyone else?

Seras: The only people who know are Dani and Alex.

Maxwell: Anderson, what is Miss Victoria's costume anyway?

Anderson: I'm not telling.

Integra laughs.

Integra smokes some of her cigarillo and flicks her hair back in arrogance.

Integra: How the mighty have fallen Enrico!! You can't get even a little piece of information from your servant.  
Maxwell: Oh yea? Let me see you do better. In fact lets make a bet.

Integra: Go on.

Maxwell: If you can't get any information out of any of your servants, I will wear a bright pink tutu everyday for a month, if not you have to wear a dress everyday from now until the Queen's Winter Ball.

Maxwell extends his hand and Integra shakes his hand with one of her own.

Integra: It's a deal.

Maxwell: Prepare your dresses, English sow!

Integra: Prepare your self for humiliation, Vatican dog!


End file.
